Electronic devices have gradually become smaller, but have more demands to process large amounts of data. Accordingly, a degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices used in such electronic products should be increased. To provide an increased degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices, some memory devices have been provided having a vertical transistor structure, instead of a planar transistor structure.